


1

by slimejuice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drug Use, Drugs, Gore, Graphic Description, Smoking, idk what to tag, severe injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimejuice/pseuds/slimejuice
Summary: aw shit here we go againjuzt some oc drabble





	1

Everything was normal for Nick. He had a decent apartment, more money than he needed, and a loving boyfriend.

Everything was normal until Nick woke up to an empty and cold bed. Normally, Angelo would be fast asleep beside him, soon to awaken and make coffee with him yet... He was nowhere to be found. There wasn't much concern, though; he most likely got up early to run to the store or do an errand for work. 

Standing up, Nick got ready for the day, yawning as he prepared himself some coffee, leaning against the counter to check his phone while he waited. There weren't any texts from the other though then again, he did always happen to be forgetful of stuff. The coffee machine dinged, snapping Nick out of his thoughts. He poured the coffee into a cup, sipping at it as he went back to checking his phone for anything important.

Once that was done with, Nick finished off his coffee then grabbed his things and left the apartment to sell the last bit of product he had. The usual buyers ate it up and he was practically bathing in money from it. The rest of the day flew by for Nick and by the time he got back home, it was dark outside. As Nick opened the door, he frowned, looking around the awfully dark and quiet apartment... Where was Angelo?

"Angelo..?" he called, flicking a light on. He frowned, setting his stuff down on the couch to look through the rest of the apartment. It was empty and the concern for his boyfriend began to fester. He paused and sent a few texts to the other, hoping he didn't leave his phone at home and just forgot about it in his pocket or something. Nick sighed, cracking his knuckles anxiously while he sat down, looking down at the phone screen.

Nick sat there for what felt like hours before his phone chimed; A text. He snatched his phone up, quickly unlocking it then froze, staring at the screen... No. It had to be fake... Right?

Except it wasn't. There, on the screen of his phone sat a photo. In the photo, it contained his beloved Angelo hanging from a noose, his stomach sliced open. His head was lolled to the side, tongue stuck out in a sickening way as if to mock him. Nick sat there, mouth gaped open, frozen with shock. It felt as if his entire life had fallen apart. A low soft sob slipped out of his mouth, his phone clattering to the floor. 

He sobbed openly for hours, unable to even bring himself up to his feet.

The following week, Nick disappeared, staying inside of his apartment. He laid in bed, clinging to a jacket that belonged to Angelo while he cried and attempted to drink the newfound pain away. He was too drunk to get up and answer the door when someone knocked out it, much-less fight the people away when they broke in and grabbed him, restraining him then towing him away into a car in the middle of the night.

His entire head was vacant as he was drugged up with countless substances, bound up then thrown into a plane, soon to be dropped off in a forest in the middle of nowhere. 

Slowly, Nick lifted his head, groaning as he struggled out of the loosened ropes, grasping onto a tree to help him stand up. He gazed around with blurry vision, only able to make out the blurry outline of trees and a nearby mountain. Nick stumbled in a direction, using the trees as a support for himself. Hours of walking allowed Nick to become conscious enough to function somewhat properly.

The forest was silent, the birds that were once chirping had stopped and it seemed as if the world around him fell still... Something was wrong. Nick turned his head, looking around the thick underbrush for any signs of danger. 

He didn't have any time to react, unable to even try and run before he caught sight of a bear charging towards him. All Nick could do was scream as he was slammed onto the ground, claws tearing into his body like butter. All he could feel was agony. The roaring of the bear was deafening and he was blinded from blood pouring into his eyes. Nick screamed at the top of his lungs, begging for help as he tried to push himself away from the bear, only to be shoved harder against the ground, heavy and clawed paws slashing into his abdomen, tearing open his chest and stomach. It felt like one of his arms was only hanging on by a few muscles... His vision was going black. And then he felt nothing.

Miraculously, Nick woke up once more though he was just barely hanging onto life. He moaned, gurgling out blood as he tried to maneuver himself. He couldn't see well, only able to use his right eye at the time. Grasping at the ground, Nick slowly pulled himself forwards, whimpering at the pain it caused of dragging open wounds against the ground, rocks catching into them. 

Nick dragged himself nearly twenty miles through the forest before he reached civilization. There, he was rushed to a hospital and immediately into surgery. Throughout the procedure, Nick flat-lined twice and was given a prognosis of most likely to never wake up... Yet he did. After being out for almost a month, Nick opened his eyes-- eye again. 

His body was now heavily scarred, left with wounds that would forever remind him of the attack that took place. Inside of the hospital, Nick figured out where he happened to be; Norway. He was shipped across the country and left to die yet... He was alive.

And he wished he wasn't. The pain of Angelo being gone still tore at him and he so desperately wished to be dead to see that wonderful face again... Though he was still stuck here, in hell.


End file.
